For example, an automatic analyzer such as an automatic biochemical analyzer or an automatic immune analyzer includes a washing tank in which washing of a probe with a washing liquid is performed after a reagent or a test specimen sample is sucked and ejected.
With respect to the level of contamination of a probe when a reagent or a test specimen sample is sucked by the probe, generally, the washing range of the probe is about 5 mm which is the amount that the probe is inserted into the liquid after the probe detects the liquid surface. However, for example, in the case where a reagent is sucked from a reagent bottle to which a cap with a cutout is attached in order to prevent evaporation of a reagent, it is necessary to perform washing from the cap of the reagent to the bottom of the reagent bottle, and it is necessary to perform washing in a wider range.
However, the expansion of the washing range of the nozzle has the following disadvantages. Due to the increase in the washing range, the washing time should be increased. Further, after washing the probe, a large amount of a washing liquid adhered to the side surface of the probe is left, and it can be assumed that when the subsequent suction of the reagent is performed in such a state, the washing liquid adhered to the side surface of the probe is mixed in the reagent bottle, resulting in diluting the reagent with the washing liquid.
Also in the case where the probe is inserted deep into the test specimen sample, as described above, washing of the probe is performed in a wide washing range, and therefore, the same disadvantages arise.
In the case where the washing range of the probe is wide (for example, the washing range is 80 mm), as a method for removing the washing liquid adhered to the side surface of the probe after washing the probe, there has been known a system in which the probe is moved to a position of a vacuum suction tube after washing the probe at a probe washing position, the probe is lowered into the vacuum suction tube, and then, a vacuum is drawn in the vacuum suction tube, whereby the washing liquid adhered to the side surface of the probe is removed (PTL 1 and PTL 2).
However, in this system, it is necessary to horizontally move the probe from the probe washing position to the position of the vacuum suction tube, and therefore, the system has a problem that it takes time to perform an operation from washing to drying.
In order to solve this problem, a method of performing an operation from washing to drying of the probe at the same position has been considered, and this system has also been known (PTL 3).